The Legend of Zelda The Tale of two Worlds Revised
by Narakusnoone
Summary: The Land of Hyrule is in peril. Link after ten long years away returns to help with a group of friends he made in his travels. But link is determined not to become a hero. Why? Mal/Link ZeldaSheik/OC Blood Gore Nudity Lust Drinking Violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It is with great pleasure that I announce my return to the plain of creative writing. Anyway I own nothing.

**The Tale Of Two Worlds Revised**

Chapter 1 The Five Dragons

Just South of The Kokori Forest…

The full moon sat high in the night bathing the forest in a pale light and littering the ground with shadows of the trees. It was midnight and most of the forest was asleep save for the few creatures that survived by the twilight. A rabbit stuck its head from its burrow and stuck its nose into the cool night air. Smelling nothing that could be dangerous it hopped out of its hole in the ground and hopped its way to a small patch of flowers a little way from its hole. It never stood a chance.

Hidden in the shadows cast by the moonlight, his eyes on his prey, the hunter stands fifty paces away. He takes his bow, carved from the hardest deku wood, and holds it in front of him. Slowly, so as not to alert his prey he takes an arrow from his quiver and notches it on his bowstring. Even more slowly, he pulls the arrow back and lines up his shot. The looks up from the patch of flowers and stares at the shadow in the shadows. And then it knows no more as the arrow is released and hits it straight through its little heart.

The hunter stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall man, standing at six foot three. He was also a lean yet muscular man from what could be seen of him. He was dressed in a long leather traveling cloak that covered him from his shoulders down to just below his knees. His face was covered by brown scarf wrapped around to where it covered just above his nose while his hair was hidden from view by his cloaks hood save for a few golden strands of hair falling around his bright blue eyes. The only thing that his cloak did not cover were the hilt of a medium length katana sword pointing out over his right shoulder and a quiver with ten arrows. He secured the bow on the quiver and picked up his prize. Suddenly he heard some sounds coming from west of him and went to investigate.

In a clearing…

Four men were sitting around a roaring fire. Each one seemed preoccupied with something or other. But if you looked close enough at them all you would see that they were giving their current surroundings their full attention. After all, they were mercenaries with huge bounties on their heads, so they truly couldn't afford to be anything less than alert even if they thought they were alone.

One of the men sat on the trunk of a fallen tree running a wet stone against the blade of his huge axe. He was a big man with full height reaching seven feet tall. We was also quite muscular. He wore a pair of fur lined leather boots with metal greaves strapped around them. He also wore a leather kilt and sash with a pair of animal skulls hanging down his left side. His upper body was covered in a suit of chain mail with a fur lined leather vest covering his chest. His hair was long, dark brown, tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were a dangerous shade of amber ever alert. His name was Kilron Bastuv, a warrior king of the Northern Frontier.

Across from him leaning against a tree, was a young man maybe about twenty-two. He wore all black save for a white leather breastplate depicting a picture of in red of hand open. His hands were wrapped in bandages while a pair open finger steel guantlets rested on top of his hands. He was about five foot ten, lean. He had a head of short straight black hair that was messy. His devil red eyes were staring into the fire. His name was Kazeryu Reiken, a young man of the sheikah tribe from the Eastern Empire.

Sitting furthest from the fire was a man about twenty-five years old. He had nine flintlocks strewn out in front of him, a tenth own in his left hand, and a screwdriver in his right. He was dressed in what could only be described as a grease monkey/cowboy getup. He wore a blue denim one piece jumpsuit with a white shirt underneath. Over it he wore a light tan leather poncho. He had a pair of green googles positioned over his forehead. He was about six foot even, with an ordinary, build not really thin nor fat or muscular or scrawny. He had a head of long blue hair hanging loose and cutting off just below his shoulders. His eyes were a very deep cerulean that were staring intently at weapon in his hand. His name was Renault Farnez, A mechanic and engineer from Joustin, A mountainous country near Termina.

The final man in the clearing had a distinct air of advanced intelligence about him. He was wearing a long poison green traveling robe over a simple pair of pants and tunic. He was by far the shortest of the group standing about five foot five with a somewhat husky build. He had long straight light brown hair held back in a low ponytail. His violet eyes were immersed in a book, his spectacles shining in the firelight. His name was Ezekiel Ramus, a scholarly mage of Din's Disciples, wielders of the Earthbound Tomes.

Up until that point in time, the curious quartet had sat in perfect silence until finally Renault, or Ren to his companions, broke the silence. "It's been half an hour. Where the Devil is Grady?" Each word he spoke was with a regal overtone that sounded out of place coming from a mechanic.

Reiken not looking up from the fire simply responded, "Hunting." He spoke in a monotone not breaking his placid calm. "Yet, I do not see any reason behind his long departure. Thirty minutes is twenty-five minutes to long." He lifted eyes from the fire and stared at the group. "Then again, the pickings just might be small tonight. I'm sure that we're worried about nothing." He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and returned his eyes to the fire. That was Reiken for you. He was probably the most collected in any situation, which made him all the more deadly if a battle were to erupt.

Kilron stood up from sharpening his axe and stared into the quiet forest. " If rumors are to be believed, then Hyrule is receiving enemies from all borders. That means that maybe Grady came upon some, Yes?" Kilron was not really a man of words. As a warrior he did most of his talking with his axe. But could also sense a fight. And he could feel the tension of battle even now, even if there was no fighting going on. "Maybe we are looking for him, Yes?"

"Once again, you surprise me Kilron. Always thinking of your comrades when in fact you just want to get into a fight." Ezekiel was not trying to sound condescending, but to anybody else that would be how his words were perceived. Yet to those who knew him, the I'm-so-much-better-than-you act that he put on was just a ploy. It was simply his way of opening up to others. He was probably the most enigmatic of their group, but his cultured mannerisms also made him one hell of a negotiator. "We all know that if he were to get into a fight, then he can easily handle himself. Besides, he would signal us first before we went into a fight. No, I think we should just wait." he continued reading his book when the snap of twig outside the clearing caught his attention.

Immediately the Quartet was on alert. Reiken got into a fighting stance, his palms open, one down at his left side, fingers facing the ground, the other hand extended on level with his chest, fingers pointing up towards the sky. Kilron grabbed his giant axe and held it in both hands, one near the bottom of the shaft and one near the top, in front of his body. Ren grabbed two of his pistols and pointed them in the direction of the sound. Ezekiel was standing as well, a ball of fire dancing just a few inches above his opened palm. "If you do not wish to burn then you had better show yourself, fiend." Each word he spoke was both calm but commanding.

"Pipe down Zeke. It's just me." The hunter walked into the clearing holding the rabbit he had killed just a little earlier. His voice was experienced and somewhat cold. And the group knew that if he used that tone, that he was not their companion, but their leader. He was Grady Lycan, The Cold Heart. In truth, out of the group, he was the most dangerous, and the most infamous. He had a one billion rupee bounty on his head, and one didn't simply get those by being an easy target. "No time to explain here. Zeke, douse the fire. We're moving out. With any luck we should Hyrule Field by morning." With that proclamation, Ezekiel did as he was instructed summoning water from seemingly nowhere and dousing the roaring fire. They all five disappeared as the shadows claimed the clearing once more. The Five Dragon band was on the move and Hyrule was their destination.

Authors Note: Alright so I decided to redo this story. I am adding a lot of new content as well as new descriptions, changing a few names, and trying to make this story as epic as I can. I've had two years of writers block to find my technique again and I'll be damned before I let it fester again. Anyway Read and Review. Also I plan working on some of my other stories as well. So be on the look out for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend Of Zelda: The Tale of Two Worlds Revised**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Nintendo does.

Chapter 2: Lost Woods, Memories found

It was nearing sunrise. The group of five had been running almost nonstop through the forest since last night. They had also not said a word to one another either. To people like them, silence was the best way to stay alive. More than once Grady would lead them in a random direction sometimes even doubling back the direction they came. This put the others on edge. They knew when he was this cautious then they could be attacked at any moment. They came to a stop at a clearing in the brush.

Not surprisingly, it was Ezekiel who expressed his relief first. "Well I must confess, that was a great _early _morning jog. But I must profess my displeasure as to sudden need for it without an explanation." he looked at Grady. "Care to tell what happened earlier?"

Grady had his back to them. "After I killed our dinner, something caught my attention to the west, so I went to investigate. The truth is, our camp was less than five hundred meters from a possible enemy camp." He gave them a minute to let that sink in. "I didn't see anything to identify a nationality, nor any known guild coats( that is to say a symbol of a mercenary guild)."

"How many would we be dealing with had we stayed?" Reiken asked.

"I counted about two hundred all well armed and exceptionally organized. And every one of them was wearing straight black armor." replied Grady.

"And you are certain that you saw no distinguishing marks on their person?" asked Renault who seemed most interested at this point.

"It was too dark to see anything besides their silhouettes and I really didn't want to investigate further. But they saw our fire and were sending a party to investigate."

And then Kilron said, "And as long as we are without work we are fair game, yes? So we are having to run so as to avoid confrontation." he sounded somewhat disappointed but he understood the severity of the situation.

"So if we had had killed their scouting party, they would be on high alert and might even send more after us. Truly, we are most lucky that you told us to run. If we had stayed there would have been a chance that we would not have survived." Reiken commented. "But, how are you sure that they were unfriendly? For all we know, they could have been a Hylian scouting party in disguise."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ezekiel interjected. "According to our sources, Hyrule, though not undermanned, has been placed on a definite defensive, not even daring to send one soldier out to scout even their own borders, which also according to our sources, they have lost two major points. Which brings me to my next point. How are we gatting into Hyrule?"

"The Lost Woods." was all Grady said.

"Ah." said Ezekiel. "And how are we going to navigate said death trap of weary travelers and mercenaries alike?" Grady just remained silent. "Okay then. But If become a Stalfos because of you, I'm going after you first."

R&R. I'll write about Grady meeting Saria later


End file.
